


don't get hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonpil does something against Sungjin's wishes and, on the off chance that his rebellious act didn't kill him, he hopes Sungjin won't, either.





	don't get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, I'm not 100% sure why I wrote this; sungjin and wonpil aren't even together they're just cute

Wonpil knew he was in trouble when he saw the headlights zooming toward him.

Wonpil's first couple of thoughts should have followed a pattern of panic, something like _Oh my God-- I'm going to get hit-- I'm going to die-- Oh my god-- Oh my god_ \-- but Wonpil only had one thought as he saw the lights coming toward him, and there was virtually no panic at all. Rather, it was _Sungjin-hyung is going to kill me if I survive this crash_.

From black to white; Wonpil didn't remember passing out. He woke up in the midst of being carried to a hospital bed by some people that Wonpil assumed _weren't_  doctors and nurses but also didn't know what title to give to them. He was a little hazy until he was placed in bed, at which point a doctor approached him, checked him, and asked if he could sit up. He flashed lights in his eyes and asked if he could see and told him his company had been contacted and someone was on the way for him. Wonpil thanked him, and he was left alone. His head hurt and a nurse came by a moment later to wrap up a wound on his shoulder-- minor, but bleeding. Then he was alone again.

Wonpil waited anxiously for whoever it was that was going to show through the doors to his room. He had a lot going through his head, like _how bad is the car?_ and _I wonder if my manager or my leader is going to kill me first_. Wonpil assumed, to answer his latter curiosity, that whoever showed up to see him would be the first to choke him to death. In the meantime, Wonpil distracted himself with his pain-- stretching out his tense muscles and bending his aching fingers. He was in the midst of doing so, and whimpering softly at the pain, when the doors opened-- and Wonpil looked up, and he saw Sungjin, with an unreadable expression.

"Hyung," Wonpil called sheepishly, trying to fake a smile, but he felt tears creeping into his eyes. He was so scared, and so guilty. Sungjin walked toward him, stood in front of him. His face was still unreadable, but he was always kind of like that when in a position to scold or lead in a way that wasn't fun for everyone. Wonpil gulped, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sungjin didn't let him get there-- "Are you alright?"

Sungjin was leaning his fist against the head of the bed. His other hand was tucked into his pocket. He was looking directly at Wonpil. His voice had been short but filled with concern, as was his expression compared to his eyes. Wonpil stuttered for a minute, and said "My head hurts, but... I'm okay."

"Good." Sungjin said, and he was still for another moment until he wasn't-- until he was wrapping his arms around Wonpil carefully and holding him to his chest. His arm was tucked across his back; his opposite hand caressed Wonpil's head. Wonpil hugged Sungjin, too, and cried a bit into his shoulder. Sungjin didn't say anything about the tears until Wonpil was about done-- until Sungjin's jacket was soaked through with tears-- hardly noticeable when he pulled back, considering the fabric was black.

"You sure you're okay?" Sungjin asked, gently wiping Wonpil's tears. Wonpil nodded, closing his eyes as he accepted Sungjin's comfort-- relief filling his guilty head at the touches. When Sungjin was done drying his eyes, Wonpil opened them, and he spilled to Sungjin how sorry he felt-- "I-I'm just-- really, _really_  sorry, hyung. You told me not to go driving tonight but I still did, and-- and I crashed and it was a company vehicle--"

"Did you take it without permission?" Sungjin asked. Technically, he had, but-- "Manager gave me the keys, but-- but only because I told him you-- _you_  said it would be okay, if I drove."

Sungjin nodded slowly, sucking his lips into his mouth for a moment. His mouth formed a tight line as he considered; they puckered as he considered more. Then he shook his head, "That's-- honestly-- we'll deal with the company together, I don't even care about that right now. Are you sure you're okay? What happened here? What cut you?"

Sungjin was pointing to Wonpil's shoulder. Wonpil looked, and shrugged, "I don't-- really know. Everything's been kind of hazy."

"Did anyone check you for brain trauma? Concussion? Amnesia?" Sungjin asked, worried. Wonpil said he thought they did; the doctor shined lights into his eyes and-- oh, he remembered, he asked questions, too, and something else, probably, but Wonpil couldn't remember. Sungjin muttered "You must be in shock...." and he was playing with Wonpil's hair as he said it, eyes skimming over his strands. He let his hand fall, "You're not bleeding," and Wonpil laughed a little bit, "I think the doctors would have caught that."

"I know. I just--" Sungjin gestured softly and let his hands fall in defeat, a sigh escaping his lips. He raised both hands to Wonpil's face and held his cheeks for a moment. He tilted his head down and brought Wonpil closer and kissed his forehead-- "Don't do that ever again, okay? If you're going to break rules just-- don't get hurt, okay? Please."

"I won't. I won't even break any more rules, hyung. Promise." Wonpil said. Sungjin kissed him one more time before letting his worry fade into a soft, _soft_  lecture-- in which he told Wonpil, essentially, not to hurt himself-- over and over again. Each time, Wonpil promised "I won't hurt myself, hyung;" and each time, Sungjin pecked his forehead.


End file.
